Devil Queen
by yunhofan
Summary: A story about a new secretary who is trying to get his boss' heart. Pairing: Jaeho (female Yunho), not Yunjae. Rated: NC-21


**Title:** Devil Queen

**Genre:** romance, comedy

**Pairing: **Jaeho

**Author:** yunhofan

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:** one-shot

**Warning: **gender switch Yunho, smut

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine.

**Characters: **Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, etc

**Summary: **a story about a new secretary who is trying to get his boss' heart.

**Devil Queen**

Hi, let me introduce myself! My name is Kim Jaejoong. I am 28 years old. I have just come back to my country last month. I graduated from an academy of secretary in Japan. After I have graduated, I did not come back to my country, but I worked in a big company in Japan. My family also lives here.

It has been ten years I lived in Japan. I decide to come back to my country. I do not have any specific reason to come back. I just miss my country. I resigned from the company I was working for because I really want to go back. I do not why I really want to come back home. Maybe my fate is waiting for me there.

I am a gay and I am a bottom. I had a few serious relationships in the past, but I always got disappointment in the end. Now I am single. Maybe I will find a true love in Korea. I hope so.

Today I have a job interview in JYH Advertising Company, the biggest advertising company in this country. This is the last test of the recruitment process and there are only ten applicants who passed to the last test and I am among those ten applicants. Among the ten applicants, I am the only man. The other nine are women.

I and the other nine enter a room. It is a waiting room. We will be interviewed one by one. Although I am the only man here, I feel so confident. A secretary is identical with a woman. No, not all secretaries are women. I am a good example.

I get the last turn to be interviewed. The ninth applicant is being interviewed now. I am waiting alone in this room. The other eight have already left after their interview.

Finally, it is my turn. My name is called. I enter the interview room. There are two persons in the room, an old man and a woman. I guess she is about 25 years old.

The woman looks so stunning. She has cold expression and intimidating eyes. I am shivering when I am staring at her. I never met a woman like her. She looks so charismatic.

"Mr. Kim Jaejoong, please take a seat!" The old man starts talking.

I sit on a chair in front of those two interviewers in a good manner. I know they will asses me by that point too.

The old man asks me the questions, but the woman does not say anything. She is just writing. Even the way she is writing is stunning. She is so classy and elegant. She really distracts me. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Mr. Kim Jaejoong, do you listen to my question?" The old man's voice startles me.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was spacing out." I am really intoxicated by that woman's charm. "Can you repeat the question, Sir?" Oh God, I think I will not pass this interview.

Although the interview has ended, I am still thinking about that woman. I think I fall in love with her. I adore her. I am gay, but I think she is an exception. For the first time in my life I fall in love with a woman.

I can't stop thinking about her. It has been a week after the interview, but she is always in my mind. I want to see her again. I do not even know what her name is. I really hope that I will be accepted at that company, so that I can see her again.

They said that the result will be announced ten days after the interview and they will call the applicant who is accepted. Today is the day. I am so nervous to wait the phone call. My heart beats faster everytime my phone is ringing, but I must be disappointed because it is not from the company.

I spend the day at home. I keep waiting for the phone call. I can't do anything else because my mind is thinking about the phone call.

I glance to the clock on the wall, 5 pm. Maybe I am not accepted. I must burry my hope to see her again. I am so hopeless. I am so sad.

I decide to take a bath. I have not taken a bath yet today. I am afraid that they would call me when I was in the bathroom.

I really need to calm my mind. I want a bubble bath with aromatherapy oil. Aaaah! It is so fresh.

I spent about thirty minutes in the bath tub. I feel fresher than before. I check my cell phone. Oh my God! Ten missed calls from unfamiliar number. Who did call me? Was it from the company? Immediately I call back the number. "Hello, I'm Kim Jaejoong! Who is this? Did you call me before?" I am so nervous.

"Oh, Mr. Kim Jaejoong! Yes, I called you a few minutes ago. Congratulations! You are accepted in JYH Advertising Company." What? What did she say? I am accepted. Really? Oh my God!

"Hello? Mr. Kim Jaejoong? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yes. I am listening." Am I dreaming?

The next day I come to the company. I am accepted as a secretary for CEO Jung Yunho. I am so nervous to meet my boss. What kind of person is he? Maybe he is a scary old man. I hope I can survive here.

I go to the company by bus. The bus stop is right in front of the company. So, I do not have to walk much to reach the company.

When I enter the gate, I see a black Audi arrives at the company. It is parked in VIP area. Hmm, who is the owner? I am very curious. It is still early. I will not be late to meet my boss. So, I decide to wait the owner of that car to come out.

Oh gosh! It is her, that woman. She looks so beautiful with her long dark brown hair. She is so tall when she is standing. I did not notice that she is that tall the last time because she was sitting all the time. She has a firm body. She is so charismatic. I wonder who she is. If her car is parked in VIP area, it means she has high position in the company.

I watch carefully how she is walking. She is walking elegantly. She is like a first lady or a queen. Her charisma, her charm, she is extraordinary. She does not apply too much make up. Her beauty looks so natural.

I am too stunned to watch her. Oh my God! I forgot that I must meet my boss. I am late.

I knock the wooden door of my boss' office. I am so nervous. I am sure I will be scolded because I am late at my first day.

"Come in!" I hear an answer from inside. Why does it sound like a woman's voice? But it is too firm for a woman's voice.

I open the door and enter the office. I lower my head. I do not have any courage to stare at my boss. "Good morning! I'm Kim Jaejoong, your new secretary. I'm sorry for coming late."

"It's alright. I forgive you this time. But I hope you won't late anymore next time." It is really a woman's voice.

I lift my head. Is it really a woman? I widen my eyes. It is her, a woman whom I am always thinking about. "Ma'am?"

She gets up from her chair. She is coming to my direction. "Welcome to this company! I am Jung Yunho. Starting from today you are working as my secretary. You have experiences as a secretary before. So, I don't think I have to explain your job description." She is smiling a little, arrogant smile. But, she looks elegant with that smile.

I think God is listening to my pray. I never expected that I will be working for her. I can see her everyday. I can be close to her.

Easily I befriend with other employees in this company. From them I can gain more information about my boss. She is 28 years old, just like me. Hmm, she is older than I thought. Her father is the owner of this company and she does not have any siblings. She became the CEO, replacing his father three years ago. Since she became the CEO, she has changed her secretary for about thirty times. Her secretaries could not survive more than three months. She is a perfectionist who wants all her employees work perfectly. Honestly, it makes me shivering. Can I survive more than three months as her secretary?

I try to work as perfect as I can. I do not want her to be disappointed with my work and then fires me. I still want to be closer to her. I want to know about her more. So far she is quite satisfied with my work.

She is so serious when she is working. She is a real perfectionist. Her cold expression makes everyone scared of her. Nobody dares to disrespect her. I do not think there is a man who can reach her level. She is too high to reach. She is beautiful, smart, rich, perfect. No wonder she is single. At least that fact can make me feel a little happy.

"Good afternoon! I want to meet CEO Jung Yunho." A guy with wide forehead talks to me.

"May I know who you are, Sir? You must make an appointment first if you want to meet her." I tell that guy.

"Ah, I don't think I need to make appointment first to meet her. Just tell her that Park Yoochun is coming." Geez! This Park Yoochun guy is so arrogant. I can see from his appearance that he is super rich, but he does not need to act so arrogant like that.

"I'm sorry, Sir! It is the rule. You must make an appointment first if you want to meet her." I say firmly.

He looks pissed off. "I bet you don't know who I am. I am the president of YJS Company." Owh, I know that company. So, this guy is the president of that company.

"Even if you are the president of United States, you must make an appointment first." I do not want to lose to him.

He grits his teeth. He tries to hold his anger. Hahahahahaha! It is funny to bully a person like him.

"Yoochun _Hyung_, you are here too!" I see a tall guy is coming with a shorter guy. "I met Junsu _Hyung_ in the elevator." It seems that the three of them know each other.

"Why is it so noisy here?" My beautiful boss is coming out from her office. She looks so angry because of the noisy we made.

"Hi, Sweetie! Long time no see!" That wide forehead guy hugs my boss. How dare him!

"Go away! Don't touch me!" My boss immediately pushes him away. Hahahahaha!

"Yoochun _Hyung_, it's unfair. You had a chance to hug her. I wanna hug her too." The tall guy complains.

"Shut up!" My boss scolds that tall guy. I never saw her that angry before.

"Aww! You're still fierce like usual. Don't be too mean to your handsome fiancé!" The wide forehead guy is flirting with my boss.

"She's not your fiancé yet. The three of us still have the same chance." The shortest guy talks.

"What are the three of you doing here in my company?" My boss tries to control herself from not throwing those three guys away.

"Of course we're going to meet you." That Park Yoochun guy says. From their conversation I can conclude that the three of them like my boss, but she does not like them.

"Okay. The three of you, get in!" My boss says firmly. Compared to those three guys, she is the most dominant here. "Jaejoong, if Mr. Lee from financial department is coming, tell him to wait a moment! I have some businesses with the three of them. I won't be long."

"Alright, Ma'am! I understand." I reply.

I see that wide forehead is smirking at me before he enters my boss' office. He thinks he is already winning over me.

I can't hear what they are talking inside. I am so curious. A woman with three men inside, I am worrying my boss. I am afraid that they will do something bad to her. What if they rape her? Gangbang? Oh my God! I can't imagine it. I'm so worried.

"Excuse me! Jaejoong-sshi, I want to meet Ms. Jung." Mr. Lee from financial department is coming.

"Oh, Mr. Lee, Ms. Jung asked you to wait for a moment. She has some guests, but she said that they wouldn't be long." I tell Mr. Lee.

"Why do you look so worried?" Mr. Lee notices that I am so worried.

"Ah, I'm worrying Ms. Jung. She has three male guests. It seemed that she does not like them." I answer.

"Oh, those three again." Mr. Lee comments.

"Huh? Do you know them?" I am quite surprised that Mr. Lee knows them.

"You are new here. So, I understand if you don't know." Mr. Lee says.

I become more curious. I talk to Mr. Lee with low voice. "Can you tell me who they are?"

"They are Park Yoochun, president of YJS Company, Kim Junsu from Dolphin Enterprise, and Shim Changmin from MAX, the biggest food company in this country." Mr. Lee replies with low voice too.

"I ever heard about them, but what is their relationship with Ms. Jung?" I ask again.

"Her father wants her to marry one of them." Mr. Lee tells me.

"What?" I immediately close my mouth. I think I am too loud.

"Sssttt! Don't be too loud!" Mr. Lee warns me. "But she is not interested in them." He adds.

"Yeah, I agree with you. She seemed unhappy to see them." I comment.

"Don't worry too much. She can handle them. The last time they came, she kicked them out." Mr. Lee is grinning.

"Wow! Is she that scary?" I am quite surprised. She is great.

"Of course. Don't you know that her nickname is 'Devil Queen'?" Mr. Lee says. "She is called by that nickname with reasons. Don't try to mess with her!"

Wow! I am scared. "Does she have someone whom she likes?"

"I don't know." Mr. Lee answers. "Maybe."

The door is opened. I see those three come out with horrible expression.

"See? She can handle them." Mr. Lee says.

After those three left. I enter my boss' office. "Ms. Jung, Mr. Lee is here."

I see her smirking evilly. I never saw her smirking like that. She looks so scary. She makes me shivering. "Thank you, Jaejoong! You can let him in."

My heart beats so faster. I am so nervous. I am so scared. Yeah, she is a devil queen. I can be eaten by her anytime. My perspective about her is changed. She is not only beautiful, classy, elegant, charismatic, but also scary. I wonder what she was doing to those three.

Now I always feel scared when I am working. Her smirk that time can't get over my head. It is a devil's smile. She is a dementor who absorbs our happiness. Do I still like her? I do not know. Now I understand why her previous secretaries could not last long.

The lunch break is almost over. I must come back to my desk before my boss comes back to her office. When I am passing the bathroom, I see my boss entering ladies' bathroom. I do not know why my feet move by themselves to follow her. Heck! This is ladies' bathroom. Why am I here? I still have my sanity to not enter the bathroom. I only peek behind the door. I see my boss takes her blazer off. Oh God! She is unbuttoning her shirt. What is she going to do? Owh, the strap of her bra is broken. She is going to fix it.

"How can I fix this?" It seems that she does not have any idea to fix the broken strap. "It's uncomfortable." She decides to takes her bra off and put it in her purse.

Immediately I take my phone out and take her pictures. She has round and firm boobs, so beautiful. Since when did I like boobs? I used to like penis before. I think I am crazy. This is not me. She has changed me.

She wears her shirt back. She is wearing white shirt. So, I still can see her nipples. She also wears her blazer back. Nobody will realize she is not wearing bra now.

She is going to come out. I run as fast as I can. I must reach my desk before her.

Finally, I reach my desk. I manage my breath. I spent a lot of energy for running.

"Jaejoong, your nose is bleeding." My boss is coming.

"Huh?" I still manage my breath.

"What did happen to you?" She asks me. She opens her purse. Here, use my handkerchief to wipe your blood.

What? Did she say that my nose is bleeding? "Oh, thank you!" I wipe my bleeding nose by her… bra?

She widens her eyes. Both of us are shocked and staring at the bloody bra in my hand. Then our eyes meet each other. She is blushing. Immediately she takes her bra from my hand and she is running to her office. She closes the door harshly.

Oh my! What have happened just now? She must be angry with me now. I am so dead. The devil will eat me alive.

After that incident, she is not coming out from her office. I think she is really angry with me and does not want to see me. It is time to go home. Usually I always leave the company after she left. But, now she is still in her office. Should I leave before her or I wait for her? If I leave before her, should I tell her? I am confused. I am in danger.

I decide to wait for her. The other employees have already left. If she kills me, nobody will help me.

Finally, her door is opened. Our eyes meet again. It is beyond my expectation. She does not look scary now. I feel a little relieved.

"Are you not going home?" She asks. Her voice is so soft now. She looks different.

"I'm waiting for you." I answer nervously.

"Are you driving your own car?" She asks again.

"No, I'll ride a bus." I tell her. The atmosphere between us is so awkward.

"I'll drive you home." What? What is she saying?

"Thank you! But you don't have to. I can go home by myself." I am scared to be with her alone. What if she really intends to kill me?

"It's okay. It's not a big deal for me." I guess I can't refuse her or else she will be really angry.

I sit beside her when she is driving. She is driving so fast. Is she a racer? Is she going to kill me by this way?

"Jaejoong, with whom do you live?" She asks. Her eyes are focusing on the road.

"I… live alone." I feel scared more.

"Are you hungry? Let's have dinner first!" She does not give me any chance to answer.

Seriously, I am so scared. I guess tonight my life will be ended.

"Do you have any suggestion where we should have dinner?" She asks again.

"I don't have any idea." I can't think clearly. Do you think I still have appetite when I am going to be killed?

"Where do you usually take your girlfriend for dinner?" She keeps asking.

"I'm a gay. I don't have any girlfriend." Maybe she will be disgusted knowing that I am a gay and decide not to kill me.

"Owh!" She looks surprised. Oh, no! I see her smirking again. God, please help me!

I do not know what to do. I am not ready to die.

"How about pizza?" She stops her car in front of pizza restaurant.

I do not say anything. Besides, she does not give me any chance to answer. I follow her to enter the restaurant.

She chooses the table in the corner. There are not many customers here tonight. It is so weird. Usually this place is crowded every night. Maybe the customers could feel that the devil queen is going to come.

I sit in front of her. We are separated by the table.

Suddenly she takes her blazer off. Oh, no! She is not wearing bra underneath her shirt. I can see her nipples again. Fortunately, there is no customer near us.

A waitress is approaching us. "May I take your order?" She notices my boss' nipples. Fortunately, she is a woman too. Then she is smirking at me. What is she thinking about?

"I want this one, this one, and this one." My boss orders three large sized pizzas. Is she that hungry?

"Why do you order so many?" I ask my boss.

"It has been a long time since the last time I ate pizza." She looks so happy. When she is happy, she looks different. She looks cute. "I miss to eat pizza."

"You could eat pizza anytime you want it." I comment.

"It is not fun to eat pizza alone." She pouts. What? She is pouting? _Kawaii!_

"You can go to eat pizza with your friends or boyfriend." I start to feel comfortable to talk to her.

"I don't have any." She looks sad.

"How about those three guys at that day?" Suddenly I remember those guys. "I guess they like you."

"No, they don't." She is pouting again. "My father wants me to marry one of them for business matter."

I am curious to listen to her story. Is she really a devil or not?

"He thinks that a daughter can't handle his company. So, he wants me to marry someone whom he thinks that can handle his company." I listen to her. "I want to prove that I can do that by myself, but he doesn't trust me." Owh! She is crying.

The waitress comes again with the pizzas. "You can use this, Miss." She gives my boss a box of tissues. Now I bet she is thinking that I made my boss crying. "If your boyfriend hurts you again, just hit him by this!" She holds a pizza cutter.

"Hahahaha!" My boss is laughing. This is the first time I see her laughing. "Thank you!"

My boss looks so different tonight. She has a side that everyone does not know. She is just a woman who has a soft heart and can cry too. She is not free to decide her life.

"Jaejoong, how is it like to fall in love?" She looks serious when she is asking this question.

How can I explain it? "You feel happy and nervous everytime you see him. It is hurt to see him close to someone else. Your heart beats faster when you are interacting with him."

"Really?" She seems thinking about something.

"I think so." I say.

"I guess I fall in love with someone. I never felt like that before I met him." She is smiling widely. She looks so happy. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah. It sounds ridiculous, but it happens to some peoples." I reply.

"Then I fall in love with him at the first sight." She is laughing.

"Congratulations! That guy is so lucky." Why do I not like it?

"Jaejoong, would you be my boyfriend?" She suddenly asks me.

"What?" I almost jump from my seat.

"Do you not like me?" Her expression is changed.

I do not know what to say. I liked her before, but then I am scared of her, and now… I do not know.

"It's okay if you don't like me." She says. "Hehehe… It's hurt here." She is pointing to her left chest. Owh! I see her nipple again.

It is hurt to see her sad. It is hurt to see her hurt. I do not want her to be sad, because it hurts me too. Do I love her?

We are not talking again. I feel guilty to her. It is her first to experience falling in love, but I hurt her.

"I'll drive you home. You look unwell." I say.

"I don't wanna go home." She is crying. She pretended to be strong all this time. No matter how strong she is, she is just a woman.

I feel bad for her. I am so cruel for making her crying like this. I took the female role in my previous relationships. So, I understand what she is feeling now. I do not even hug her to comfort her. I am so cruel, more than my previous boyfriends. At least they always comforted me when I was crying.

She is crying harder. I guess nobody will notice us because we are in her car.

I encourage myself to pull her into my embrace and kiss her. I have never thought that I would kiss a woman and she is my boss.

She looks surprised, but she does not do anything. I think she is confused and does not know what to do.

I keep sucking her lips, salty because of her tears. I force my tongue to get inside her mouth. I am dominating now. It is great to dominate. I feel that I am a real man now.

"Jae…" She moans between our kiss. She is clutching to my collar.

My hands start to unbutton her shirt and I massage her breasts. They are so soft. Why did not I realize that touching boobs is fun?

"Jae, not here~" She refuses when I am going to lift her skirt. Oh, right! We are in the car.

I suggested her to go to a love hotel, but she took us to a five stars hotel. I have never had sex in five stars hotel before.

She is sitting on the bed, lowering her head. I can see that she is trembling. She even bites her lips.

I have had sex so many times with my previous lovers. I am sure you think that I am experienced. No, you are wrong! Do you remember that I am a gay and a bottom? I have never fucked anyone before. I do not know how to do it.

I sit beside her and hold her hand. It is cold. She is so nervous. "Is this your first time?"

She nods. Oh, of course. I am her first love.

Slowly I lay her on the bed. We are staring at each other.

She is blushing. "I wanna fly to the sky tonight. Please, take me!"

It is a burden for me. She wants to give me her virginity. She trusts me that I am able to please her. "May I turn the light off?"

"No, I wanna see your face. I want to be sure that it is you, not anyone else." Ugh! I feel unconfident if the light is on.

"Okay." I guess I do not have any option. I will do it. _Ganbatte!_

My mind is blank. Suddenly I forget how to do it. I close my eyes. I try to remember.

"Jae, are okay?" She is asking. I think I make her wait too long.

I open my eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just… nervous. You are my boss."

"We are not in the office. I'm not your boss now, but I'm your lover." She says. "If you really consider me as your lover."

Oh my! I forgot to tell her that I love her too. Wait! She did not say that she loves me too. But, it is clear that she loves me. "Of course you are my lover. I love you too…" Err, I forget her name. I always call her Ms. Jung.

"Really?" She looks happy.

I nod. I feel so light after I told her that I love her. I am so happy when I see her happy.

"So…" She turns her face away from me to hide her blushing face. She is so shy. "Then why don't you start?"

"What?" I do not get what she is talking about.

"Err…" She bites her lips.

Oh, okay. I think I understand now.

I close my eyes and lean closer to her. I kiss her gently.

She does not reply my kiss. I think she still does not understand how to kiss.

"Babe, suck on my lips!" I try to teach her how to kiss.

She starts to move her lips, sucking on my lips. Ouch! She is sucking my lips too hard. "Not that hard, Baby!"

"Owh! Sorry!" She apologizes.

"Just close your eyes and feel it!" I tell her. I hope she will understand. I start kissing her again.

She closes her eyes and slowly she sucks on my lips. Hmm, she is a fast learner.

I unbutton her shirt again. I squeeze her breasts. It feels like dough.

"Uuhh!" She is moaning.

I lift her skirt and caress her thighs. This is my first time to touch a woman.

"Jae~" She keeps moaning. Saliva is dripping from her mouth.

I take her shirt off, then her skirt. I still can't believe that I am doing this with a woman. I stare at her body for a while. She is just wearing panties and stocking, so sexy.

She covers her face by her hands. She is so shy.

"Baby, don't be shy!" I remove her hands from her face.

"You have already seen me, but I haven't seen you." She is pouting. Is she really the devil queen? She looks like an angel now.

Okay. I start to strip. I am fully naked in front of her. I am quite confident because I do not have to worry that my penis is shorter than my partner. My partner does not have any penis. Hahahahaha! I like dominating. "Do you want to touch it?"

"May I?" She is asking. I guess she has never seen a dick before.

"Of course. It's yours, Baby." I am so proud with my manhood.

Slowly she is touching my penis by her pretty hands. "It's hard."

"Of course. If it is not hard, it can't be inserted into your hole." I explain. Did not she study Biology at school?

"I know." She looks embarrassing. She pulls her hands away from my penis.

I get on top her again. I pull her panties down. Of course I do not find any cock beneath it. This is the first time I see a woman's private area directly, in front of my face. Okay, what is next? I do not have any idea. Oh, right! I need to find the hole. It is covered by the forest. I do not know where the hole is. I try to find it by my fingers.

"Aaahh!" She is moaning. I think I touch something. Oh, I know it. It is called clitoris. I heard that women will get pleasure if we play with their clit.

I play with her clit now. It is quite fun.

"Aah, Jae!" She is screaming now.

Okay, playing with the clit is not the main part. I still have to find the hole. I continue to look for the hole. What is it? It is wet. I am sure that the liquid is flowing from the hole. I just need to look for the wettest part. I find it! I am so happy that I can find the hole.

Usually, my partner would prepare my hole first. He coats his fingers by lube. Wait! Do we need lube now? Ah, I guess we do not need lube. Women have natural lube, that liquid. Should I penetrate now? Hmm, I heard that women's inner wall is flexible. So, I guess I do not need to prepare her.

I position my length in front of the entrance. "One… two…" I take a deep breath. "Three!" I push my cock slowly into her hole. It is tight. It feels so good.

"Aaaaarrghh!" She is screaming in pain. "It's hurt!"

I stop pushing in. I do not know what to do. "Babe, please hold on! It won't be hurt anymore later."

She nods. I can see tears on her eyes.

I continue to penetrate. Finally, I am fully inside. Wow! This is how it feels to fuck someone. It feels so great. I am tired already, but I still need to thrust in and out.

After she was calmed down, I start to move my hips. It is tiring, but fun. I can see her painful expression. Actually, I know what she is feeling now and I guess it is more painful to be fucked in the ass.

"Jae!" I guess she starts to feel the pleasure.

"Aaahh!" I really want to call her name too, but I do not remember her name.

I move faster. It is so great, but tiring. Hmm, I start to like fucking. Oh, God! I'm close. "Ms. Jung!" I am sure that you are laughing at me because I call her 'Ms. Jung' when I release my load in her. Wait! In her? I forgot that woman can get pregnant and I do not use any condom. I immediately pull my cock out. I see my cum and blood are mixed, flowing out from her cunt.

"Jae, why did you keep calling me like that? It's not romantic at all." She complains.

"So, what should I call you?" I take her into my embrace.

"Anything." She is caressing my chest.

"Err… Babe, Baby, Honey, Sweetie, Sweetheart, Darling?" I do not have any idea how to call her.

"How about Honey Funny Bunny?" She suggests.

"Isn't it too long?" It will be difficult to call her by that nickname.

"Hmm, so?" She asks my opinion.

"Let's think about it later! I'm sleepy and tired. Besides, we must go to work tomorrow morning." Seriously, I am so tired.

"Jae, my chest is visible." My Honey Funny Bunny is staring at the mirror. Now we are going to go to the office. It seems that she has just realized that her chest is visible.

"Wear your blazer!" I suggest.

"You knew it since yesterday." She is glaring at me.

"Ugh, yeah!" It is useless to lie.

"Then why didn't you tell me? It's embarrassing." She is scolding me, but she is still cute.

Our relationship at the office is like usual. She is my boss who has devil aura, but when we leave the company, she turns into an angel. Nobody knows about her angel side, except me.

"Yunnie, I'm cumming!" Finally, I remember her name. Her name is Yunho. It is Saturday night, we spend the night in my apartment. Sometimes I sleep in her apartment too.

Ring! Her cell phone is ringing. Who is that who dares to disturb us in the midnight?

Immediately she answers the phone call. I think it is an important call. "Hello, _Appa! _Why are you calling me in the midnight?" Owh, it is her father. She gets up from my bed and wears a robe. She is going to the bathroom. I think she needs privacy.

I am waiting for her. It has been thirty minutes she is talking with her father. I wonder what they are talking about.

Finally, she comes out from the bathroom. She is crying.

"What's going on?" I approach her and hug her.

"My father wants me to get married next week. They have already prepared it." She is crying on my chest.

"With whom?" I pat her back.

"He has chosen Junsu to marry me." What? That short guy? Okay, I am as short as him, but I thought it would be Mr. Wide forehead or Mr. Food company, not that short guy with duckbutt.

"I'll talk to your father." What? Why did I say that? I do not even have any courage to meet the devil's father.

"I'm afraid that he will hurt you. He will do everything to reach his goals." She is worrying me.

"Don't worry! My love to you can defeat anything, even your rockheaded father. Please, trust me, Baby!" I do not know why I am saying this. Maybe it is because I do not want to lose her. I do not want her to marry another man. If she marries another man, at least the man must be more handsome and taller than me. My Honey Funny Bunny is very beautiful and tall. She deserves to get very handsome and tall man. Err, but I am an exception. I am shorter than her.

In the morning I go to her father's house with her. I am so nervous. I think the devil's father will be scarier than his daughter.

"_Appa, _I come with someone." My Honey Funny Bunny looks so brave.

"Who is…" The devil's father is staring at me. "She?" She? What did he say? He is insulting me. I know I am pretty, but he does not have to say that.

"Jaejoong is man, _Appa._ He is my boyfriend." My HFB looks so calmed. Her nickname is too long to type.

"A man? Your boyfriend?" That devil's father gets up from his seat. He looks angry. "He looks like a girl with that pretty face and he is too short for you. The most important thing, I'm not sure that he has ability to take care of our company."

"_Appa, _you always think about your company. You never care about me even a little. Why can't you trust me that I can handle it by my own hands?" Wow! This is my HFB. "Can't you see how the company is growing up within three years? I have worked hard for it."

The devil's father does not say anything. "I have done everything to get your trust. I have done everything you want. I sacrificed my youth and it is my turn to get my own happiness."

"Do you think he can make you happy, huh?" That devil's father looks so arrogant.

"I was happy with him. I am happy with him, and I will be happy with him." Wow! My HFB looks so amazing. She fights the devil's father alone. "Besides, we are going to have a baby soon." What? Is she serious?

"You!" The devil's father becomes angrier. He is pointing his finger to me. "How dare you to touch my daughter?"

"_Appa, _it wasn't his fault. I was the one who wanted it. It is because I love him." My HFB is trying to convince her father.

"Abort it! I won't acknowledge that baby as my grandchild." Mr. Jung tries to manage his breath. I am bored to call him devil's father.

"I won't. We will raise our baby. I don't need your acknowledgement." My HFB is being persistent.

"You!" Mr. Jung is holding his chest. "Aaargghh!" He is falling down to the floor.

"_Appa!"_

Mr. Jung has a heart disease, but my Yunho did not know about it. He must retire too soon because of it.

"My daughter, please forgive me!" Mr. Jung is in the hospital now.

"Don't apologize, _Appa!"_ My Yunho is crying. She is holding her father's hands.

"I just want to make sure that you will be alright if I die." I also feel sad, listening their conversation.

"You won't die too soon, _Appa. _You will be alright." My Yunho must be strong for her father.

"I'm sorry for not trusting your ability. I'm very proud of you." That old man is smiling. Then he is staring at me. "Pretty boy, please take care of my daughter! I'm sure she can live by her own, but it seems that she loves you so much. So, you must make her happy, or else I'm going to send you to the hell."

I am not angry anymore when he is calling me pretty boy. I also will not call him devil's father anymore. I can feel that he really loves his daughter. He wants the best for his daughter, but the way he loves his daughter was wrong. He took her daughter's freedom, but now he is realizing his mistakes. Finally, he approves our relationship.

The wedding has already been prepared and it can't be cancelled. It will not be cancelled, but we must replace the groom. Poor Junsu!

Mr. Jung discharges from the hospital a day before the wedding day. He wants to send his only daughter to the altar. My family in Japan is also coming. They were surprised when I told them that I am going to marry a woman. I also invite my exes. I want to say to them that 'I am a man. I can fuck a hole'.

The wedding ceremony is going to start in a few minutes. "Babe, about your pregnancy, is it true? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"No, it's not true. I said that to make my father approving our relationship." My Yunho says.

"Oh." Hmm, I really hope that she is pregnant. I will be proud that I am able to make a woman pregnant. It is okay. We will have a lot of time to make babies.

My Yunho is wearing high heels. It is higher than usual. So, I look so small compared to her. She realizes our height difference. "I guess I have to take them off." She is throwing away her high heels. "I'm going to walk with bare feet." She is crazy. She will do everything to make me happy. Although she is standing without shoes, she is still taller than me. Ah, I should wear double insoles.

Finally, the long ceremony is finished. It is time for me to kiss my bride. I close my eyes and lean closer to her.

"Oops!" I open my eyes and I see my wife is covering her mouth by her hands. "I wanna puke." She is throwing up on my suit. I guess she is really pregnant.


End file.
